


New Love

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Willas and Oberyn look back on how they fell in love.A present for Rachel!





	

“I think Margaery has figured it out.” Willas admitted as he glanced over at Oberyn.

“Has figured what out?” Oberyn asked as he was playing dumb to it all. Willas gave him a look which only made Oberyn chuckle. 

“Where have you been the last six months that you can’t seem to remember it?” Willas teased, smirking at Oberyn.

“I have been right here.” Oberyn promised him before he stole a kiss from Willas.

Willas pulled away and smiled at Oberyn. “This is what I mean. You can’t keep doing that if this is going to be a secret.”

“Who said I wanted it to be a secret. Look at you- you are not the sort of man I want to be hiding from the world. I would like to show everyone that I was lucky enough to start dating you.” Oberyn told him with a smile before stealing another quick kiss.

It had been a surprise to both of them when they had gotten together. They had been in a car accident and Willas had been seriously hurt. Oberyn had come to visit him often enough that the nurses all knew his name, knew exactly who he was going to see. Oberyn would always bring something for him flowers, a bear, balloons, or some food that he liked to eat. 

The first visit had only been a quick apology and dropping off flowers. With each time Oberyn had come to visit he would learn a bit more about Willas. The conversations would get longer and the man would move closer to the bed. When they first kissed it had been a rush for Willas. He had always known he liked men but he had never kissed a man before. When they kissed it felt perfect, like something Willas wanted to keep doing. 

Still his family was still getting used to Loras and Renly being a couple so he was hesitant to tell anyone about it. They had kept it quiet and just seemed like friends to most. Still Margaery was not a foolish girl. It had not taken her long to figure it out but she had not told anyone. She did not want to tell news that was not her to tell. She had dropped hints to Willas that she knew to see what he would do. It only made him feel more nervous as if he sister would ever out him.

“Well when you are ready I will tell everyone.” Oberyn promised Willas, brushing away some of the man’s curls from his face.

“I have a feeling that you will.” Willas promised, kissing Oberyn’s palm.

“Until then I suggest we take your sister out to lunch and ask her to keep our secret.” Oberyn told him, helping Willas up from his seat.

“That’s smart I will call her and we can all go get something to eat. Margaery is far more likely to agree with us if we take her somewhere she likes.” Willas told him as he grabbed his crutches.

“Alright you call your sister and I will make a reservation.” Oberyn agreed before he pulled out his phone and started to research their options.


End file.
